This invention relates to a mechanism in template controlled machine tools and particularly in automatic sewing machines, in which a driven pinion is borne against a template consisting of at least two toothed template parts which are slidable against one another in two planes.
In order to secure an uniform gearing of a standard pinion with a template consisting of two or several toothed parts which are disposed in several planes and displacable relative to one another, it is necessary to align the teeth of the template parts corresponding to the tooth pitch. For this reason it is impossible to set such a template intended for sewing workpieces of the same shape, stepless to diverse sizes.
It is the object of this invention to provide a mechanism which is adapted for use in template controlled machine tools or automatic sewing machines, in which the template consists of two or more toothed parts which are slidable against one another in two planes, in order to permit a stepless removal of the toothed template parts and an unobjectionable meshing of a pinion with the teeth of the template parts even the teeth are not in alignment.